The No-Eyed Watcher
The No-Eyed Watcher. I doubt that you know anything about it. Many of you probably haven't even heard of it. I hadn't until recently, and I wish it had stayed that way. I've always been fascinated by the paranormal and unexplainable things, so when I heard of this mysterious creature, I just had to find out more about it. The Internet was the easiest place to look for answers so that was where I checked first. Nothing. That was a quite a surprise to me as I always got an answer from the Internet. I tried again but searched "The Eyeless Watcher" instead. Still not anything that I was looking for. I searched a bit longer before giving up. I still wanted to know about this thing, so I checked the library for anything. Still nothing of interest. I think most people might have given up searching by now, but I felt like I had to keep on looking for information. I had decided that the only other way was to ask the public. This is where it starts to get interesting. I got quite a few different answers. Lots of the people I asked didn't have a clue what I was talking about, but there where a few that did. All of the people that I got answers from where aged 10-30. Most of them looked very tried, like they hadn't slept in a while. They were also very timid and hesitant to answer my questions. It took me a while to get someone to talk to me because as soon as they heard the words "No-Eyed Watcher" leave my mouth, they quickly walked away and refused to answer my questions. The ones that did answer me only answered in very short sentences. It was hard, but I managed to find out that most people who have seen it have only seen its shadows moving swiftly around them. A few people said they have seen its body, but it was only a couple of seconds before it ran away so they didn't see much of it. One person even reported seeing its face. They were quite young, 15 maybe? They described it as a horrifying mess. They looked like they were about to burst into tears as I asked my questions, and before long, they did. After that, I decided it would be best to stop asking questions. I started to carry on with my life as normal and forget about The No-Eyed Watcher. Things started to become strange though. I can't remember exactly when, but soon after I interviewed those people, I started having these nightmares. They weren't every night. The nightmare is me running. I'm not sure what I'm running from because all I ever see are shadows, I just know I have to run. It whispers things to me, especially at night. That's when it's at its worst. I dread being alone now. "Why are you ignoring me, Human? I know you know I'm here. Why won't you save yourself already, Human? Hello? Hello? Hello?" That's not all that's been happening. I see things that scare me but don't mean anything to other people, I hear things only I can hear. That's when I knew. It's stalking ME. That feeling of needing to find out more about this blind stalker, it was because I am a victim. I can't stand it anymore. I hear voices everyday saying things like "I am the answer you were looking for" and "I am the No-Eyed Watcher". You don't understand how it feels. That's why I'm writing this now. I'm going to kill myself after this has been posted. Nothing is going to stop me. There is one more thing that I need to say before I go. Its face. Last night I finally understood what that person meant when they said a 'horrifying mess'. Its eyes were gone. There were holes for them, but they were just bloody sockets. I'm sorry if this has just been a waste of your time, I just feel like I needed to write this, to get somebody to read it. I have to go now before I see its face again, I have to end my misery. Category:Monsters Category:Dreams/Sleep